


A Rhythm of His Own

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [37]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Dancing, Drabble, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for challenge 149 – rock, at primeval100.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Rhythm of His Own

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 149 – rock, at primeval100.

Stephen did something extremely filthy with his hips, a twist and thrust that made Ryan shiver. Then Stephen moved forwards and backwards, again and again, concentration etched on his features. Perfect.

Ryan gasped as Stephen's arms reached out and he had to close his eyes, had to give himself a moment. This was all too new, a crazy idea, making him think and feel too much.

And then suddenly the music was over and the dancers all stopped.

“Wow,” Connor said, standing next to him by the dance floor, “this 24-hour rockathon is pretty hot.”

Ryan couldn't help but agree.


End file.
